Should I Stay?
by In A Mirror Darkly
Summary: Jameron. Well be five chapters. WARNING: PWP Smut, Rated M for sex and language.
1. Relieving Stress

Should I Stay?

Chapter I

* * *

Jameron. Well probably be five chapters. WARNING: Rated M for sex and language.

* * *

John was sitting at the desk in his room doing his biology homework. It was about 9:30 in the evening and he had been trying to finish the same worksheet for a little over an hour now. John finally pushed his textbook away; he'd do the rest tomorrow. He was about to stand up when his door opened. John looked around to see Cameron enter his room. She closed his door behind her, then walked over to him. She was wearing a dark shirt and a gray jacket, plus jeans that were so tight that John wouldn't have been surprised to learn that the cyborg had to grease her legs just to get them on. Cameron came to stop next to his chair.

"Ah, can I help you?" John asked.

"You're very stressed," Cameron stated.

"Am I now?"

"Yes, you are."

"Yeah well, it comes with the life. I've gotten used to it." John said flippantly.

"But high levels of stress, especially over long periods of time, can be very unhealthy."

"Well, unless you know of a way to make Cromartie, Skynet, and all of our other problems magically vanish, I guess I'm just going to have to find a way to deal, won't I?"

"No, I don't know of a way to make Cromartie, Skynet, and all of our other problems magically vanish," Cameron said shaking her head seriously.

John chuckled. "Yeah, I figured."

"But I can help you deal."

John turned his chair so that he was facing her and folded his arms across his chest. "Really? How?"

Cameron tilted her head to the side. "It would be more effective to show you," she said, her mouth almost curving into a small smile.

Figuring that she had come across some sort of wired breathing exercise somewhere and that the best way to get over this was to let her do whatever it was she had discovered John shrugged. "By all means."

Cameron pulled her hair back so that it all fell behind her shoulders, then dropped to her knees. John looked down at her with a look half amusement, half confusion. "What are you doing?" Instead of answering Cameron reach for John's waist and unsnapped, then unzipped his jeans. The amusement was gone, now John was just confused. And a little worried. "Cam, what...?" John broke off with a gasp as Cameron slipped a small hand through the slit in his boxers and wrapped her slender fingers around his penis.

John was about to ask Cameron just what the hell she thought she was doing when she started running the pad of her thumb over his dick head, casing him to moan instead. John's head fell back as Cameron's hand caressed him. Given what she was he would have expected that her skin would be cold and hard, yet he found her fingers to be the exact opposite as they moved along his lengthening shaft. After a moment she pulled him out of his boxers, exposing his manhood to the open air. She continued to rub him until he reached his full length, almost seven inches, then ran her hand up him, gently pinching his tip between her thumb and forefinger, before releasing him and resting her hands on her thighs.

John looked down at his erect penis jutting straight up into the air, then over at Cameron who was gazing at his hardened sex with what looked like curiosity. The sheer eroticism of that childlike look being directed at his manhood was enough to make John want to knock her to the ground, rip those impossibly tight pants off her even tighter ass, and have his way with her then and there. Instead he cleared his throat. "What are you doing?" he managed to chock out.

Cameron looked up at him, her look of naive wonder fading somewhat, through not nearly enough for his sanity. "Relieving stress."

"How? By trying to give me a handjob?"

Cameron shook her head. "No, not with a handjob," Then she sat up and wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, the other going into his boxers to gently cup his balls. Then John watched with what was almost detached fascination as her head came down towards his groin, her mouth slowly opening. The detached felling vanished as soon as her lips touched the tip of his penis. He groaned as his member was engulf by her hot wet mouth, her teeth gently scraping against him as her tongue stroked the underside of his dick. Her head continued to descend until her chin and nose were pressed against his jeans, the last three inches of his cock buried inside her throat.

Then she started swallowing. John bucked as he felt her esophagus contract around him, trying to drive himself even deeper into her throat. She kept this up for almost a minute before her head started coming back up, reveling inch after inch of his shaft, which was now glistening with her saliva. After a moment his tip came out of her mouth with a small popping sound. Cameron looked up at him for a second, then kissed the head of his cock. She tilted her head and started kissing and licking her way up, down and around the length of his erection. After doing this for a little while she moving back to hover over him, her right hand that had been at his base coming up and gently rolling his foreskin down to revile the purplish mushroom shaped head of his penis. She put his exposed tip inside her mouth, her teeth gently biting down directly beneath the ridge of his dick head, and her tongue started to swirl around and over his glands. John moaned, and wound have thrust his member further into her mouth if her hand had not been holding him in place.

Meanwhile, while her mouth and right hand hand been occupied with his penis, her left hand was fondling John's other sexual organ. While her tongue played with his exposed head, her left thumb caressed the center of his scrotum. Then her hand shifted and she lightly squeezed first his right testicle, then his left. She cupped him again and lifted slightly, felling the weight of his balls in her palm.

Cameron released his tip, her tongue coming out of her mouth to caress his head one more time and collect his salty precum. Then she looked up at John. His chest moved up and down as he struggled for breath, his eyes closed as his hands held the armrests of his chair in a death grip. "John," Cameron said. Her left hand released his testicles and came up to join her right on his cock. "John," she repeated his name more forcefully this time. After a moment his eyes opened and he looked down at her. "Watch," Then she lowered her head back to his member, all the while keeping her eyes locked on his. She took the first half of his dick into her mouth, then raised herself back up so that only his head was in her. Then she went back down. Then up again. Cameron's head continued to move up and down, faster and faster, until she had settled into a quick bob. And through it all her eyes remand on his.

John moaned as Cameron pleasured him. He watched in awe as her head bobbed up and down, hiding his cock only to revel it again a moment later. He shuddered as she bit down lightly, her teeth scraping along his length. he tried to thrust his hips, but once again her hands held him down. His own hands came up to run through her hair, finger tips massaging her scalp. And then all too soon the end was approaching. John felt all the muscles in his body tighten, then a moment later his cock swelled before blasting a jet of his cum into Cameron's waiting mouth.

When Cameron felt the first spurt of his hot seed hit the back of her throat her head stilled, her lips closing tightly around him. When the second load came a moment later she started swallowing, greedily drinking his sperm. John's penis went through eight ejaculations before his orgasm subsided. Once she was sure he was done Cameron released John's cock, still keeping her eyes on his. She sat back on her feet, then opened her mouth wide, showing John some of his semen still pooled on her tongue. She closed her mouth, made a visible show of swallowing, then opened it again to reveal that his cum had disappeared.

Cameron pulled a napkin out of a pocket and started cleaning her saliva and his semen off of his softened penis. When she was done she put him back into his boxers and redid his pants. John looked at her as she stood, his mind in a daze as he tried to get a grip on what had just happened. _A blowjob. Cameron, my hot, cyborg- _cyborg_, bodyguard just gave me a fucking blowjob._

"John," Cameron said. He looked up to see her standing by his door. "If you ever want to do that again, or something else, you know where to find me." Then she walked out of his room, closing his door behind her.


	2. Relieving Stress II

John rolled over in his bed as he tried to sleep. It had been almost two weeks since his encounter with Cameron, and every night since then had been the same. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her kneeling before him. He remembered the way it felt when she took him into her mouth. Remembered how she had pleasured him until he came, harder then he ever had in his life. And he remembered what she said just before she left, _'If you ever want to do that again, or something else, you know where to find me.'_

John knew that this was wrong, knew that he shouldn't have these kinds of thoughts about a machine, and a part of him damned Cameron for doing this to him in the first place. The last several nights before going to bed he had gone onto his computer and looked at porn, something that he had almost never done before. He always searched for women who looked nothing like Cameron, and he would stare at them until he had memorized every detail of their bodies. Yet when he closed his eyes to think about them, somehow they always became _her._

John rolled onto his back with a sigh. He slid a hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his hardened manhood as he began to jerk himself off. He hoped that with a powerful enough release his body and mind would quiet down enough for him to fall asleep. Just as he was starting to increase his pass he heard a small creak outside his door. The hand on his cock stilled and a few moments later he heard another creak a little bit further away. Someone was walking down the hall. And he knew it wasn't his mother or Derek, which left only...

On impulse John got out of bed and walked over to his door. He opened it and looked outside. At the end of the hallway, near the kitchen, he saw a slim silhouette, standing against the pale moonlight streaming through one of the windows. He couldn't make out any of the person's features, he wasn't even quite sure which way they were facing or if they were looking at him. However after a moment the person started moving towards him and as it got closer the figure finally resolved into Cameron.

She had changed her clothes since he last saw her about three hours ago. She now wore a simple pale blue pullover sundress covered in a white flower print. Her head was tilted to the side, her chestnut hair spilling over her otherwise almost bare shoulders. John swallowed as he looked at her, his eyes taking in her soft pale skin, the neckline of her dress giving him just the barest tantalizing hint of cleavage.

As John stared at her Cameron was studying him in turn, her eyes lingering on his crotch. Noticing this John suddenly became painful aware of his still present erection, which was no doubt making a very noticeable tent in the front of his boxers. Cameron looked back up at his face and saw that he was blushing.

"Did you need something?" Cameron asked after a moment.

"Ah, yeah," John closed his eyes, hoping that if he couldn't actually see her he could think more clearly, and maybe figure out just what the hell he was doing. However as soon as his eyes were closed all John saw was Cameron kneeling before him, slowly taking his cock into- John's eye snapped back open. "We need to talk," He retreated into his room, Cameron padding softly after him. John went over to the lamp on his bedside table and had just switched it on when her heard a clicking sound behind him and quickly looked back to see that Cameron had closed his door. John suddenly felt trapped, and he wasn't even sure if it was a bad thing.

Cameron moved forward until they were only a foot apart. "What do you want to talk about?" Cameron asked softly. John stood their, one of his hands fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt as he tried to think. "Do you want to have sex?" Cameron asked after a while.

"WH- _what_?" John hissed remembering just in time that his mother was sleeping in a room only a few feet away and that this really wasn't the time to wake her. "Why would you ask me that? What would possibly make you think that?"

"You are aroused," Cameron answered evenly, nodding at the large bulge in his boxers.

"And you think that means I want to have sex?"

Cameron blinked. "That's the definition of what an erect penis means."

_Damn, even when she's talking like some fucking medical textbook, she still manages to sound... hot. I don't know, maybe I'm just going insane._ John folded his arms across his chest. "What makes you think it's... for you?" _Well that sounded lame. And surreal. This whole fucking thing is surreal._

Cameron made a show of glance around the room, then looked back at John. "Because I'm the only one here," she said with a small smirk.

_Okay, she has me their._ "Maybe I was looking at porn earlier?" John suggested.

Cameron took a small step forward. "Why would you want to do that, when you have a real girl right here who's made it clear that she's more then willing?"

"Your not real," John said, some much sought after strength and conviction finally entering his voice.

"I'm real."

"Not a real girl."

"Real enough."

John brought his hands up to his face as he closed his eyes. He thought about the house he and his mother had lived in in Mexico, trying to remember ever little detail, and through this was able to prevent any images of Cameron, innocent or otherwise, from entering his mind. "Look Cameron..." John felt something light and soft fall at his feet. John dropped his hands and opened his eyes. Lying on his feet was what looked suspiciously like Cameron's dress. John looked up at the girl/cyborg standing before him. Yep, it was her dress alright, and when she put it on she apparently hadn't felt the need to bother with a bra.

She stood before him wearing only a pair of light green panties. He looked over her body, taking in her long slim legs, toned stomach, and of course, her breasts. They were small but perky, each capped with a hard pink nipple surrounded by a slightly lighter areola. As he looked at her chest John felt his dick become even harder, if that was possible.

Cameron moved forward so that there was barely any space between them. John's eye's remained fixed on her breasts, which swayed slightly as she moved; until he realized what he was doing and his eyes snapped up to her face. Her beautiful face, framed by dark silken hair, chocolate eyes, a cute little nose, and covered by an intricate pattern of shadow and light created by pale moonlight and the orange glow of his lamp. _Fuck._

"What are you doing," John asked.

"If we're going to have sex we need to disrobe," Cameron answered.

"We're not having sex," John said, surprised at how firm he managed to sound.

Cameron moved forward again, not much, but enough so that John could feel her nipples lightly pressing against his chest through his shirt; his dick now pushed up against her stomach, their skin separated only by the thin cotton of his boxers. "Why?" Cameron asked. She put her hands on her hips and slid off her panties.

Using every last ounce of self control he had John backed away so that their bodies were no longer touching, but not far enough that he could easily see anything below her face, which while very enticing, was ever so slightly less captivating then the rest of her body. John hoped, thought the longer he stared into her eyes the less sure he became.

"Why John?" Cameron repeated.

"Because..."

Cameron's head fell to the side in its patented tilt. "That's not a reason."

"Because I can't."

Cameron reached out to John's waist and pulled down his boxers, freeing his swollen manhood. After his underwear hit the floor two of Cameron's fingers came to rest on his inner thigh. They moved up to his apex where they slid over his testicles, her fingernails lightly scraping against his scrotum, then moved up to trace the underside of his penis. "I think your underestimating yourself," Cameron stated mildly, her hand failing back to her side.

"That's not... what I meant," John replied, his entire body tingling from the brief caress of his genitals.

"Then what do you mean?" Cameron asked as she pulled John's shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. John blinked as he realized that he was completely nude. _How the hell did that happen?_

"Your not human."

"Hum," Cameron muttered, stepping forward again to press the entire length of her body against his. John gasped at the feel of her skin against his, her nipples two searing points against his chest, surrounded by the soft burning heat of her breasts. He felt his penis twitch as it was crushed between their stomachs. "Close enough," Cameron said wrapping her arms around his middle, one hand resting on his upper back, the other going down to cup his ass.

John stood there, his entire body tense. His hands flexed, half of him wanted to shove her away, the other half wanted to put his arms around her and pull her body even more tightly against his.

"John," Cameron muttered. "Relax."

"I can't."

Cameron sighed. "Do you really not want this?"

Against his better judgment John gave in and put his arms around her. One hand went to the middle of her back, the other held her head against his shoulder. "I'll admit that part of me, isn't... entirely against the idea."

"Gee," Cameron said pressing her belly more firmly against his cock, "I wonder which part?"

Despite himself John chuckled. "Yeah, the particular part of me dose seem to be on your side."

"Really?" Cameron looked up at him with a sultry grin. "Your penis is on my side? Maybe I should reward it!"

John groaned. "Your killing me!"

Cameron wrinkled her brow. "Your being melodramatic, right?"

"I think so," John said dryly.

"Why are you fighting me?" Cameron asked shaking her head.

"Your a terminator. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" John asked.

Cameron released him and took several steps back. "I'm not your enemy, John. I protect you. That's my mission, my purpose, to protect you."

"Alright, so where dose you and me having sex enter into that? Into keeping me safe, alive?" John shook his head. "Cameron, what the hell are you doing? Last time you said you were what, 'relieving stress'? Is that what this is? Because your doing the exact opposite."

Cameron folded her arms across her chest, although John couldn't help but notice how instead of covering her breasts her arms went directly under them, if anything pushing them up a little. "That's because of you, not me."

"Cameron please," said John, a note of pleading entering his voice.

Cameron stepped forward and put her arms around his neck, drawing his face down to hers. "John, stop fighting," she said softly. Then she pulled him down the last half inch, their lips meeting as they kissed. After a few moments one of Cameron's hands slid around John's neck and down his smooth chest, over his abdomen, and finally to his cock. Wrapping her hand around his length she began to leisurely jerk him off. John gasped, and Cameron used the opportunity to deepen their kiss, her tongue sliding its way into his mouth. John's hands came up to grasp the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair.

Cameron ended their kiss and rested her forehead against John's, her hand continuing to slowly slid up and down his manhood. "So John, do you want to have sex or not? Because if not, all you have to do is-" her hand twisted around, pulling back his foreskin so that her thumb could rub against his exposed tip. "-say it."

John shuddered. "Damn you," With that he kissed her, his hands sliding down her back to pull her body against his. He began maneuvering them backwards until the back of Cameron's legs hit his bed, stopping their progress. The kiss ended and Cameron looked behind her, then back at John. "Dose this mean we're going to have sex?"

John took a small step back and put one hand on her stomach, the other on her upper chest. Then he shoved her, causing her to fall back onto his bed, her body (mostly her breasts) bouncing against the springs. "Guess," John replied.

Cameron quickly got the rest of her body onto the bed and moved to the center of the mattress, her head resting against the pillows, legs spread wide. John's eyes traveled over her exquisite body, lingering on her glistening sex, pink folds slightly parted and waiting to envelop him. After a moment he joined her on the bed, his body hovering over hers. They kissed as John slid an arm under her neck. His other hand went to her chest, caressing each of her breasts. Then he moved lower, gliding over her stomach until his hand was poised at the top of her slit.

Cameron placed her own hand on top of John's. They looked at each other for a moment, then Cameron moved his hand lower, guiding his fingers through her slick nether lips. She slowly moved his fingers up and down the length of her pussy, allowing him to catalog every detail of her sex. Finally she positioned his index finger so that it was at the entrance to the womanhood. Then she gently pushed it in.

John felt her vagina surround his finger with moisture and scalding heat. He felt her muscles flex around his digit, squeezing him gently. He curled his finger, pressing it against her walls, and to his surprise she let out a low moan.

"You felt that?" John asked.

Cameron nodded. "Of course."

"No, I mean, it felt, good, pleasurable. You liked it?"

"Yes." Cameron said. After a moment John nodded. As his finger continued to move within her Cameron would let out the occasional gasp or moan. Finally John removed his hand from her sex and moved it up to cup her face.

"You ready?" He asked. Cameron nodded. "Right," His hand went down to her side, holding her ribs (or at least what felt very much like ribs) as he lowered his body to hers, his dick pressing against her crotch, her pussy hot and wet against his sex. Cameron raised her legs, her thighs pressing against his hips. She wrapped her arms around his torso, her hands running up and down his back. John repositioned himself, his cock and balls sliding against her folds, then raised his pelvis up just enough to move his hand from her stomach to his member, maneuvering his penis so that its tip sat at the entrance to her vagina. He moved his hand back up to her side and they just looked at each other for a long moment. Then John pushed down and forward, sheathing himself inside her.

They each gasped as John filled her. On instinct John pulled part way out again, only to thrust back into her. As he moved within her he marveled at the feeling of her sex around his cock, the way she clutched at him, bathing his penis in liquid heat. He had thought her mouth had felt good, but this...

Cameron grabbed John's shoulder with one hand, her other going down to clutch his ass. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts, letting out a low grunt every time he bottomed out inside her. John kissed her, their tongues sliding against each other. He moved the arm beneath her, holding her chest against his, felling her breasts press against him. His other hand moved to grasp her thigh, steadying her pelvis as he increased the power and speed of his thrusts. Their kiss ended and John buried his face in the crook of Cameron's neck, her hand on his shoulder coming up to hold his head.

"I'm close," John gasped. He felt as if an electric current was passing through his body, gathering in his balls and cock. He thrust into her one last time before going over the edge, filling her womb with his seed. John lay on her, both their bodies drenched in sweet, gasping as his body seemed to hum with the afterglow of their copulation. Any normal girl would have found the weight of his body to be uncomfortable, but Cameron just held him as she felt his sex slowly soften within the embrace of her womanhood.

After a few moments John moved off of her, lying on his back to her right. Cameron rolled onto her side and looked at him, her head propped up on her hand. "How do you fell?" she asked.

John shrugged. "Good, I guess."

Relaxed?"

"Yeah."

Cameron moved her other hand to his abdomen, her fingers slowly tracing random patterns on his stomach. "I told you."

"Yeah, but tomorrow when my body isn't flooded with hormones, the fact that I knowingly fucked a machine is going to sink in, and I'm going to be even more screwed up then ever."

"You don't have to be," Cameron said.

John sighed. "I know," He turned his head to look at her. "And what about you? Is this just about making me fell better?"

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked innocently. John grasped the hand on his stomach, stilling it before entwining his fingers with hers.

"You enjoyed yourself just as much as I did."

Cameron looked down. "I'm designed to seek out new experiences. Skynet built it into us so that we could become more effective, and when you, the future you, reprograms us, especially when you reprogrammed me, you increase that desire," Cameron's eyes moved back to John's. "Before two weeks ago, I'd never done anything, sexual. I wanted to know what it was like. But it was more then that. If I wanted to I could have easily found a willing partner at school. I think Morris would have been more then willing," She frowned. "He certainly wouldn't have given me as much trouble as you have."

John laughed. "You kidding? The guy would leap at the chance to get into your pants." He brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing her fingers.

"Hm, that rhymes."

John rolled his eyes. "Anyway, so future me reprogrammed you to want to find out about sex?"

"Well, I doubt that was what he had in mind, but sort of, yeah. It's not just sex, I want to understand, everything."

"That's, a lot."

Cameron shrugged. "I'm very patient."

"True. So what, now that you've been fucked, now what. You've gained your experience."

"I think their is more then one way to have sex," Cameron said.

"You sure? The mechanics seem to be pretty simple."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Besides, like I said, its more then just sex."

"Then what is it. And don't say 'reliving stress', because I think that's only a minor part of what your doing, more of an excuse then anything else."

"I- don't know."

John released Cameron's hand and looked back up at the ceiling. "Alright, so I'll repeat. Now what."

"We could have sex again?" Cameron said hopefully. John's head fell back to the side to look at her, one of his eyebrows raised. "Hey," Cameron said, "you may have had an orgasm, but I didn't get a chance to, you finished to soon. I expected you to, It was your first time, but unlike you I'm still..."

"Riled up?" John suggested.

"Yes."

"Well, think of this as an opportunity to discover the wonderful world of masturbation," Cameron huffed at this, her face actually pouting. See this John couldn't help but chuckle. "Cam, I'm spent. It's," he looked at the clock on his other side, "past 1:30. AM. I have to get up at 6:15 tomorrow for school. You may not need sleep, but I do."

They lay in silence for several minutes. Finally Cameron spoke. "Do you want me to, should I stay?"

John though for a moment. "I- I don't think we need my mom to discover-

"Right, of course not," Cameron gave him one last, brief kiss, then sat up.

"Cameron," John said softly. She looked back at him, something that looked almost like hope in her eyes. John tried to find the words he was looking for, but in the end could only think of one thing to say. "Good night."

If a moment ago her eyes had held hope, now they showed only disappointment. The look only lasted a second, gone so fast that John wondered if he had just imagined it. Cameron stood. "Goodnight John," She bent over to retrieve her dress from the floor, giving John a very pleasing view of her ass and pussy in the process, before straitening and slipping the garment over her body. She went over to his door and opened it. She gave him one last look, then disappeared into the hall, closing his door behind her.

John got out of his bed and went to retrieve his own clothes when he saw something lying on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it, his hand almost stroking the emerald fabric of Cameron's panties. After a moment he put the undergarment under his pillow, then collected his boxers and shirt. He was about to put them on when he decided what the hell. He tossed them into the hamper by his door and went back to his bed, still nude. Fortunately his mother had recently decided that he should be doing more work around the house, so now he was doing his own laundry. Which meant that he didn't need to worry about her finding any evidence of his and Cameron's activities when his sheets got clean.

After some creative rearranging of his bedding so he wouldn't by lying on a spot socked with sweat or other fluids John got into his bed and pulled the covers up over his body. He turned off his lamp and within two minutes was asleep.


	3. Riley

They never had sex again. There were moments when John certainly came close to it. Sometimes during these moments he would look at her, and she would notice him looking at her. After they gazed at each other for a few moments she'd leave whatever room they were in and John knew that all he had to do was follow her… but he never did. Then he turned sixteen. And she tried to kill him. It was only because she was damaged, and he was able to fix her. And neither he nor his mother was seriously hurt, so he forgave her. But then the next day she told him that saving her had been a risk, and that he shouldn't have done it. That it meant he couldn't be trusted anymore. _He_ couldn't be trusted. John didn't forgive her for that.

His relationship with his mother had also taken a turn for the worse, but he wasn't entirely sure why. Something between them had become strained. It probably had something to do with him saving Cameron. And Sarkissian… but he didn't like to think about that. And Riley probably didn't help either.

He wasn't entirely sure why he liked Riley. She could be a bit unconventional at times, but who the hell was he to judge someone for that. Besides, it made her interesting. And she had this happy-go-lucky attitude towards life that he found refreshing. Maybe it was because she had nothing to do with the rest of his life, and she represented some kind of escape; a chance for him to exercise even the smallest amount of free will. Maybe it was just an act of defiance, against his mother and against Cameron.

And in all fairness the fact that Riley was hot probably didn't hurt.

After Mexico things between them were weird for a little while, but it didn't take Riley long to except that he wasn't going to tell her what had been going on. Actually that she moved on so quickly was in and of itself was kind of weird considering what had happened, but John did his best to ignore it.

And now they were here.

After a moment their kiss ended and they broke apart. It was late. They sat in his family's truck on a hill overlooking the city. Riley had called him a few hours earlier to come and get her from some party that she thought had taken a turn for the worse. Once he got there however it seemed to have just been a ploy to get him out of his house. She managed to convince him to stick around for a while. He found it to be fairly boring, until things actually did take a turn for the worse and they made a quick exit.

Which brought them to their current situation, with Riley's face only a few inches from his, the taste of her lip-gloss on his mouth. After a moment they kissed again, Riley's right hand coming up to grasp the back of his head before she ran her tongue against his mouth. John allowed it entrance, their tongues meeting timidly at first, then with a growing confidence that caused their blood to heat up and inflamed their already growing arousal.

Riley briefly broke their kiss to climb out of her seat and onto his so that she was kneeling above him. She resumed their kiss, this time teasing his tongue into her mouth while her left hand found his shoulder and her right moved down his body to his side. This wasn't the first time they had made out, but then Riley did something that took this beyond anything they had done before. She moved her hand even lower to boldly cup his crotch, feeling his excitement twitch against her palm through his jeans.

John jumped, feeling his entire body tingling with electric excitement at the sudden and unexpected stimulation, his tongue stumbling in its dance with Riley's inside her mouth, hers quickly pressing its advantage and storming its way back into his. Riley used her mouth and the hand on his shoulder to press him more firmly against his seat while the fingers of her other hand began to squeeze and explore the outline of his hard-on.

Despite certain other inclinations to the contrary John forced an end to their kiss, eyes that until then he hadn't even realized were closed opening to find her smirking down at him in a way that made his blood boil. (But in a nice, I really, really want to fuck you kind of way.)

"Riley?" John croaked out as the blond pressed her thumb against what she correctly guessed to be the head of his member through his pants.

"John," she replied somewhat breathlessly as her hand finally left his crotch, but only to move up an inch to rest on his belt buckle.

His mind was filled with a pleasant haze that he only halfheartedly fought to get through while his body tingled with excitement. John failed to find any response and after a few moments passed without him saying anything Riley brought her other hand down to his belt, quickly undoing it.

While he was still unable to connect words to any of the conflicting ideas trying to fight their way through his fog laden brain his hands, more on instinct than anything else, quickly grasped hers, stilling them as they were about to leave the loose ends of his belt and move to open his jeans. They gazed at each other for several long moments before Riley brought his hands together, holding them in her own as she gently stroked his knuckles with one of her thumbs.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked softly.

John blinked, then swallowed before saying, "Stop what?"

The corners of her lips curved up in a slight smile. "Whatever you want, John."

John sat there for several minutes as he fought to make sure he understood just what it was she was suggesting. After a little while Riley brought her face down to his, not so much kissing him as lightly brushing her lips against his.

"What's wrong?" she whispered in his ear. It wasn't meant to be sensual, but the feeling of her hot breath against his skin still sent a fresh wave of tingles through his body down to his arousal.

Finally he spoke. "It's… I just.."

"You've never done this before." Riley supplied.

"Done what?" John asked hesitantly, knowing full well but not wanting to be caught with that assumption if he was wrong.

That small smile returned to her face. "Had sex," she purred with a slightly teasing note to her voice.

Almost immediately new images burst into his mind, Cameron on her knees before him, taking him into her mouth. Cameron standing before him in all her naked glory, offering herself to him. Cameron beneath him, her body soft and warm against his, her breasts quivering against his chest every time he thrust into her tight, burning sex, over and over until he-

John mental shook his head. No! He was not going to think about her. Not while he was here with a real flesh and blood girl kneeling patiently above him, offering to give herself to him, and for no other reason than that she wanted to share this with him, wanted to be with him. Wanted to give him all the things she never could, no mater how much he secretly…

John shook his head. "Once, a long time ago," He knew it had only been two and a half, at best three months, but it felt like such a long time ago. Though in a way most things before his birthday did, before Cameron tried to kill him, before he kill-

He was sure as hell not thinking about that either.

"It," John shook his head again "It was-"

"Shh, you don't need to tell me about it John," Riley said gently. "In fact," her eyes twinkled with amusement, "I insist on it," She became slightly more serious. "This isn't my first time either. Or my third, or my fourth…"

"No details," John deadpanned. "I insist on it."

Riley laughed, in that one moment dissipating a large amount of the tension that had built up between them ever since she elevated this beyond a simple make out session. "Fair enough. But I guess my point is, it's been awhile for me too. And," she smiled again; this time with no hint of her previous smirks, fully genuine, yet at the same time with a sense of solemnness behind it, "I think this will be my favorite one to date."

John saw something in her eyes at that moment, a hint of something from her past, some wound… But this wasn't the time to explore that glimpse. Later, but not right now.

A wordless understanding passed between them and they kissed again, lightly at first but then with increasing passion as their hands parted, his going to her hips while hers went back to his pants, quickly opening them so that she could grasp him through the much looser confines of his boxers. He immediately thrust up against her, his hands moving to knead her ass.

Riley fished him out of his boxers, giving his cock a few quick jerks causing him to moan into her mouth. He responded by moving one hand from her ass to cup her crotch causing her to grind against him, trying to increase the pressure through her jeans and panties.

After a little while she ended their kiss, as much out of a need for air as anything else, her hand continuing to leisurely pump him, her palm and his shaft becoming slick with his precum. After a moment Riley reluctantly abandoned his pulsing member to deal with the more pressing problem of her pants. After a few minutes of awkward shuffling she and John were able to stripe her of everything below her waist (except her socks, which they didn't bother with), and Riley leaned over to grab her bag, after a few moments bringing out a role of cream-colored condoms.

"How long have you had those?" John asked.

"Since I decided it was time we had sex," Riley responded breathlessly. "About a week," She broke off the package at the end of the roll then tore it open. "Hold your dick steady," she instructed briskly, as if she were merely telling him what street to drive down. John smirked at her down-to-business manner but complied, griping the base of his penis as Riley brought the condom down to it, rolling the rubber sheath down his length. Then they kissed again. After a moment John did what he had wanted to do ever since they'd peeled off her panties and brought his fingers up to the soft, pink lips of her sex, feeling them already slick with excitement. As he explored her folds it was Riley's turn to moan into their kiss. She practically screeched when he unknowingly brushed her clit, causing him to break their kiss out of fear he had done something wrong. However one look at her face told him anything couldn't be further from the truth.

"Inside," she muttered, her eyes closed.

"What?" John asked.

"Your fingers," she said more loudly. "Put one or two of them inside me."

John complied, finding her entrance and sliding his middle finger up inside her soft, wet heat, immediately feeling her tight inner muscles twisted and contracted around him, trying to pull him in deeper. Riley bit down on her kiss-swollen lower lip as feelings of pleasure radiated up from her penetrated sex, warming her body and causing it to tingle with increased excitement even as her vagina longed to be wrapping itself around the proper appendage. However for the moment she contented herself with rocking against his hand while he sawed in and out of her, after a few moments adding a second, and then to her delight a third finger to her twat.

Finally John could no longer contain his own growing desire and pulled out of her, his hands going to her hips. Riley opened her eyes, part of her saddened by the loss of his fingers but tempered by the knowledge of what was about to replace them. She put one hand on his shoulder, her other going down to grasp the bottom half of his dick as she lowered herself towards it. She'd never had sex with someone wearing a condom before, and as she rubbed him against her folds the latex covered tip felt strange against her flesh. For a brief moment part of her railed against the alien and artificial feel of it, wanting there to be nothing between him and her, but the more practical half of her brain pointed out that she also didn't want to become pregnant. Well… Riley briefly allowed her mind to fly ahead to what might someday be between them, when they knew each other for who and what they were, and that metal whore was nothing more than a forgotten pile of ash and slag… Jesse would be so proud of her… the last image was almost an afterthought before Riley turned her mind back to the present.

Only a moment had passed and John had yet to notice any hesitation on her part. Riley quickly brought him to her entrance. John felt her open up above him and their eyes locked. They each remained perfectly still for a moment, though to them that moment seemed to stretch on forever, then at the exact same instant he thrust up while she dropped down and it was done. They clutched at each other as burning pleasure radiated through their joined bodies, his cock pulsing against the clenching confines of her pussy. Hungry for more Riley quickly began to move up and down in his lap, John matching each of her downward thrusts with a sharp upward jab of his own. A small part of her mind was vaguely aware of the feel of the condom versus bare flesh, but only if she concentrated very hard, a feat she soon became incapable off.

For his part John wasn't particularly aware of the condom, he would have preferred to be doing this without it, but in that case he would just be worrying about knocking her up, so it was just as well. However what he did find distracting was the small part of his mind that insisted on comparing this to his encounter with Cameron. While neither was better or worse there were small differences in the way they moved and felt. The sounds they made when he was fully buried inside them, the way they clenched and twisted around him as he withdrew. He managed to force himself to stop, but knew that continuing with such comparisons would most likely be inevitable when he was thinking about this afterwords.

Riley dropped down into his lap again, this time stopping to grind herself against him, feeling the fabric of his boxers and jeans rub against her flesh. Riley briefly wished that they had taken the time to both completely strip beforehand, though that was somewhat tempered when the cloth of his boxers brushed against her clit. Still she hadn't taken off anything above her waist, and apart from making her a little too warm for comfort it also meant that so far John had yet to so much as touch her breasts.

John was having similar thoughts, all Riley had done was free his cock, which meant that he was basically still fully clothed, and as their copulation make him increasingly hot and sweaty he also became increasingly uncomfortable. However most of these thoughts left them as after a few moments Riley began to bounce on his lap again, riding his cock with new fervor. They kissed and after a moment John began to grope her tits through her shirt, which they both found lacking but was still better than nothing. As they felt their ends approaching they sure as hell weren't going to stop to do anything about it.

A few more thrusts and Riley came, crying out as she pressed herself down against him as firmly as she could, her cunt spasming wildly around his cock while the rest of her body froze. She squeezed her eyes shut as her release hit its peak, then slumped against him as it began to subside, leaving her temporarily drained.

As he felt her pussy relax around him John grasped her ass again, quickly thrusting up into her a few more times before achieving his own climax, his balls tightening within their sack as they pumped his seed up though his cock into its latex sheath.

They sat there for a few minutes holding each other, their heads resting on each others shoulders as they enjoyed their afterglow. Riley was vaguely aware of him softening within her sex and while she sort of liked the feeling she half remember that would risk the condom coming loose, which if it happened inside her could defeat the purpose of using it in the first place. After a moment she reluctantly rose off of him and reached down to gingerly peel the condom from his dick, careful not to spill any of its contents. After holding it between her thumb and forefinger for a few moments wondering how best to dispose of it she opened the truck's door and let it fall to the ground. As she closed the door she found John looking up at her, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to litter?"

"What, don't tell me you're one of those save the planet types," Riley shot back, then before he could answer she kissed him, dropping back into his lap trapping his now mostly limp manhood beneath and slightly between the lips of her sex-slicked pussy.

John clutched her back as he returned the kiss, his mind split between the feelings of her tongue sliding against his into his mouth and of her moist folds pressing hotly against his dick.

Riley felt his cock twitch with new life beneath her and began to grind down against him, both of them moaning from the stimulation this created. After a moment she pulled her mouth away from his so that she could shrug off her sweater before grabbing the hem of her shirt and yanking it off over her head to drop it into the passenger seat next to them where the rest of her clothes had accumulated. Riley rested her hands on his shoulders, massaging them as she continued to rock back and forth on his quickly growing erection, naked except for a purple bra (and socks).

John twisted around in his seat, after a moment managing to remove his own black leather jacket, and then the t-shirt beneath it. Riley looked down at him for a moment before bringing a hand up to his chest, resting her palm against him before her fingers began to explore his skin. She shifted in his lap, moving back to sit on his knees in order to give herself enough room to bend down and plant a gentle kiss on his chest. She went lower, finding one of his nipples and sucking on it, feeling the tiny nub harden beneath her tongue.

John closed his eyes as he felt Riely's warm, wet mouth move around his chest. He moved his hands to her head, running them through her silk-like golden hair for a few moments before moving them lower to the soft skin of her back. He lightly massaged her shoulder blades before moving still lower, his fingers tracing the cotton fabric of her bra strap before finding the fastener that held it together. After fiddling with it for a moment he was able to unhook it, his hands going back up to slip the straps off her shoulders.

Riley sat up again, her bra falling from her body with a roll of her shoulders. She then tossed it onto the seat next to them with everything else.

John rested his hands on her thighs as he gazed at her newly exposed flesh. Her plump breasts were a creamy white, each pert mound topped by a large, pale pink, slightly puffy areola capped with a fat nipple, noticeably redder then the flesh encircling it. Riley leaned back so that she was resting against the steering wheel, her hands cupping John's face, drawing his head to her chest. His hands moved to grasp her hips as he kissed the center of her cleavage before drawing his tongue up its length to the base of her throat. One of his hands left her hips to explore her left breast while his mouth moved back down her chest, his teeth briefly catching on her collarbone as he kissed his way down her right breast until he reached her nipple. He brushed his lips against the pink nub before licking it and finally drawing her nipple into his mouth while his thumb rubbed its twin.

Her hands grasped the back of his head, holding him firmly against her breast. Riley bit her lip as she felt him pinch her left nipple with one hand while swirling his tongue around the other. While he played with her tits his hand that was still griping her hip left it to slid around to the inside of her leg, his thumb stroking her inner thigh, almost, but not quite grazing the lips of her sex. Riley bucked against him, trying unsuccessfully to get his fingers the last half-inch to her twat. She whimpered at his continued teasing, after a moment whining his name pleadingly as her fingernails dug insistently into his scalp. John smirked against her breast, giving her nipple a final hard suck, pulling it and as much of the surrounding flesh as he could into his mouth before releasing it. He gently bit down on her nipple before giving it a parting kiss and pulling his mouth away from her tit.

Riley was about to protest this latest injustice, but John almost immediately descended on her opposite breast, the hand fondling it dropping down to her other thigh while the hand teasing her slid up her stomach to claim her now unattended tit, squeezing her saliva-slicked flesh. This time his mouth started with the underside of her breast, licking and kissing his way up to her nipple, his mouth circling around it a few times before finally closing on it. At almost the same moment the thumb of his hand on her leg dipped between her folds, sliding up the length of her slit and over her clitoris causing her to cry out, jerking her pelvis against him. His thumb went back to the bottom of her pussy moving up again to circle around the entrance to her vagina, feeling the muscles of her entrance twitching beneath his thumb. After a few moments his thumb continued its upward journey through her folds to graze her clit again, this time returning to it after a second to circle it before lightly pressing down on her nub.

Riley ran her fingers through his hair, whispering soft encouragements as her boyfriend pleasured her. After a moment the blond decided on a better form of appreciation and one of her hands left his head to fall into his lap and wrap around his cock, slowly pumping his shaft. She felt more than heard him when he moaned against her breast in response before a few seconds later he slipped two of his fingers inside her sex, thrusting in and out of her in time with the movements of her fist. Riley answered by increasing the pace of her ministrations and after a moment he responded by doing the same.

John left his girlfriend's breasts, burying his face in her cleavage while his hand that had been foundling her chest slid down to her ass. He felt Riley's hand grasp his hair, her own head dropping down to rest on top of his, her breath hot against his scalp. They sat there in each others arms for several minutes, each working to bring the other to completion. Finally Riley came, her inner walls contracting around his fingers as she cried out, the sound muffled by her boyfriend's hair. John continued to work her until he felt her pussy begin to relax. His thumb left her clitoris and once the muscles of her cunt had loosened completely he withdrew his fingers from her vagina to lightly pet her folds as he felt her body slowly begin to relax against his as she came down from her high.

When her orgasm begun Riley's other hand had left her boyfriend's penis to grip his thigh. After she finished her hand went back, lightly stroking the underside of his dick. After a moment she lifted her head from his.

"Would you like me to finish you off?" she asked quietly. John responded by taking his hand away from her sex to pull hers from his cock as he lifted his head from her chest.

"We still have more condoms don't we?"

Riley smiled. "A whole box," Her hands cupped his face and they kissed again. After a few moments she broke away to survey the inside of the truck. "Tell you what," she said looking back down at him. "Why don't I go get comfortable in the back seat and you can join me when you lose your pants," With that she kissed him again, then separated another condom from the pack in her bag before climbing out of her boyfriend's lap and between the two frond seats to get into the back.

As soon as Riley was out of his lap John quickly began to work on his boots. After he got them off he pulled off his socks, then lifted his ass from the seat so he could remove his already unbuttoned jeans before pulling his cock back through the fly of his boxers so he could take them off as well. Naked, he twisted around so that he was kneeling in the driver's seat facing the back of the cab.

Riley lay waiting for him on the back seat, one leg bent upward in the cramped confines of the cab, her foot resting on the seat with her other leg dangling over the edge of the seat, that foot resting on the floor. She had removed the condom from its wrapper and it was currently lying on her chest stretched out along the length of her cleavage. Her eyes watched him while one of her hands gently stroked her pussy, the other teasing one of her nipples.

John swallowed as he gazed at the full length of her body, smooth creamy skin, full pert breasts, soft, slightly round stomach, and neatly trimmed golden curls above swollen pink folds glistening with arousal. He gazed at her pussy for a few moments before continuing down her body, blinking when he realized she was still wearing her socks. After looking at them for a few moments her returned his gaze to her face, eyebrows slightly raised.

Riley shrugged. "Didn't fell like bothering with them."

"Yeah, well, I want to see you completely naked," With that John moved into the back seat and grabbed one of her legs, pulling it up and then yanking the sock off of her foot before doing the same thing with the other one. He looked at her face to find her smirking up at him with amusement and responded by bending down and kissing her. Despite the limited space John was able to knee down next to her between the frond and back seats as they deepened their kiss. One of his hands moved to cradle the back of her head while the other found her pussy, his fingers delving between slick folds, two of them entering her while his thumb circled her clit.

Riley moaned into their kiss as he fingered her, her hands coming up to rake through his short hair as she gyrated her pelvis against his hand. After a little while John pulled his mouth from hers, his hand leaving her snatch to pick up the condom lying between her breasts. Riley lifted herself up on her elbows and watched as John rolled the latex sheath down the length of his cock before shifting to make room for him as crawled on top of her. She opened her legs as wide as she could to make room for him between them, both of them watching as he guided his penis to her entrance. He inserted the first inch of his cock into her sex before moving his arms to rest on either side of her shoulders, steadying himself before thrusting the rest of the way into her depths.

They both groaned as he bottomed out inside her, Riley, who was still propped up on her elbows, allowing her head to fall back as she closed her eyes against the waves of pleasure washing through her body. She felt his mouth on her exposed neck as her began to rock his hips against her, after a few moments beginning to slid in and out of her, the additional stimulation heightening her ecstasy. She warped her legs around his hips as he curled one of his arms beneath her to better support his weight, the other one coming up so that he could palm one of her breasts.

The cab filled with the sounds of their harsh breathing, and the rhythmic slap of flesh against flesh as they fucked. They were limited in what they could do and how much they could move by the cramped confines of the cab, and John was unable to thrust into her with as much speed and power as he would have liked without the force of it knocking her head against the door of the truck, a fact that Riley also lamented, especial since she was unable to put much force into her own counter-thrusts.

Despite the less-than desirable conditions they were both still enjoying themselves, Riley especially once John's hand left her breast to tease her clit. John moved his face up to hers, resting his forehead against hers as he was unable to lose any oxygen kissing her. He felt his pleasure begin to mount as he thrust in and out of her clutching channel, her sex hot and tight around him through his condom. He felt as much as heard the changing in her breathing and somehow knew it meant she was also approaching her end. He buried his manhood all the way inside her as he came, his fingers somehow remembering to continue stimulating her clit as his cock pulsed in a futile attempt to deliver his seed into her womb. Riely followed him a few moments later, her vagina contracting almost painfully around him as her body attempted to milk as much semen from him as it could, though not a drop made it past the condom.

John felt Riley begin to relax beneath him, her sex loosening its grip on his penis as her legs untangled from around his. She lay back down on the seat and John drew his slowly softening length from her core. She shifted on the seat so that he could sort of lie next to her, their hot, sweat covered bodies pressed together. John carefully removed the condom form his dick, finding himself in the same situation Riley had faced earlier and finally deciding to adopt her solution, opening the door next to their heads and dropping the condom to the ground. Riley looked up at him with another smirk and John quickly kissed her before she could say anything. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other as they enjoyed their post-orgasmic bliss.

However as they laid there John found that something was missing. He liked Riley, and had certainly enjoyed what they had done, but he couldn't help but think that he should be feeling... more. It was one thing to go out with her in order to escape his life, but this, holding her naked body against his own after they had... a part of him couldn't help feel that it was wrong, unfair to her. Granted, he had promised her nothing, and she hadn't given him any reason to believe that she though he had... but all the same it still felt wrong.

John closed his eyes. _Why are you over thinking this. You like her John. And she likes you. Why the hell can't this be something more?_

_Because tomorrow I may have to leave her forever. Possible without saying goodbye. Because even if I don't, I can never tell her who I really am. And as much as you hate to admit it, Cameron's right, every moment you spend with Riley puts her life in danger. It's a miracle she didn't die in Mexico, next time she may not be so luck. And as long as she's with you, there will be a next time._

And thinking of Cameron only seemed to add another twinge of guilt. If he forced himself to be honest part of the reason he was with Riley at all, perhaps only a small part, but a part none the less, was to punish _her_. Which was also unfair to Riley. And as far as Cameron went it was either a pointless gesture, or he was being unfair to her too.

"Hmm, what are you thinking about?" Riley muttered against his chest. John tightened his hold on her.

"Nothing."


End file.
